1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an aiming and/or sighting device, in general, and to an improved pivot assembly for use with such devices, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Currently, most aiming and/or sighting devices, particularly those used with rifles, or other hand held weapons (and the like) include an adjustment apparatus for adjusting the device to compensate for windage and/or elevation.
The known apparatus, typically, includes a type of ball joint between the outer housing or tube of the mechanism and the internal aiming tube. This ball joint includes spherical surfaces at the aiming tube and the adjustment mounting. These complementary spherical surfaces interface at a very small portion of each surface which requires high tolerance processing which is expensive and difficult to manufacture. In addition, these small surface portions can readily become out of alignment during use.
Typically, these surfaces are fabricated of a hard material, such as aluminum or steel, which requires much machining and extremely close tolerances. Thus, this joint is quite expensive to produce.
In addition, the typical joint requires high tolerance clamps, washers and springs to maintain the integrity thereof. However, it has been found that after a relatively small number of firings of the attached weapon, the adjustment joint in the aiming/sighting apparatus becomes loose and, thus, inaccurate.
Thus, a new and improved aiming apparatus and manufacturing technique is required.